


Full Moon Ficlet #390 - Formal

by JoMouse



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prom, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: It’s prom night and Stiles really doesn’t want to be going with Lydia and she knows it.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Full Moon Ficlets [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652395
Comments: 12
Kudos: 151
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #390: Formal





	Full Moon Ficlet #390 - Formal

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and salutations!
> 
> This is probably a mess. It started completely voice-to-text on my way to work this morning because I only then remembered I hadn’t written for this week yet (blame A Very Sterek Summer).
> 
> Unbeta’d, so if there are any glaring grammar or spelling errors please let me know nicely.
> 
> Xx-Joey
> 
> Don’t know ‘em. Don’t own ‘em. Don’t show ‘em.

Stiles stood in front of the mirror on the back of his bathroom door. He crossed his eyes at his own reflection feeling ridiculous in the black tuxedo that Lydia insisted he get when he really wanted the retro powder blue one that was available at a serious discount. He would’ve put up more of a fight but he was escorting her and she was on Prom Court so appearances were very important to her. The only concession was the Captain America shirt that she allowed him to wear underneath the black button-up shirt and Stiles knew he’d be unbuttoning it as soon as photos were done.

He had spent his entire life looking forward to taking Lydia to the prom but now that it was here he wasn’t quite as excited. She was no longer the one that he wanted to take with him. Her lovely single color green eyes had been replaced in his thoughts by a swirling mix of shades of the forest. Short dark hair had replaced long red hair. She was no longer the one he wanted on his arm at the biggest event of his high school career.

He knew it was a ridiculous notion to think that Derek would even for a second want to go to the formal with him and that was the only reason he hadn’t attempted to ask him and instead agreed to escort Lydia when Jackson refused to fly in from England to do the honors.

He’d spent long hours shopping with her for the perfect dress, the perfect tux, the perfect flowers and everything to make the night wonderful for her. It got to the point where he wasn’t even looking forward to the event anymore and was trying to decide if he could get away with pretending to be sick for the night.

He’d been on the phone with her late the night before receiving all of his final instructions. The limo would come pick him up first and then take him to Lydia’s for photos and then they would all head over to the prom together. When Stiles had asked about dinner, Lydia had made some noise about the meal being served at the Prom being sufficient. It didn’t sound like her, but he took her at her word, bid her a pleasant beauty sleep and had proceeded to spend half the night staring at his phone and wondering what Derek was up to all by himself in the loft.

The doorbell rang and he groaned before heading down the stairs to see his father smirking and holding up his phone in one hand and snapping a picture before revealing a video camera in the other.. He reminded him that it was just him getting into a limo and nothing worth documenting for posterity. His father just gave him the “I know more than you” look and made Stiles nervous when there was another knock at the door.

His father grinned and aimed the video camera at him, telling him he looked so handsome and that his mother would be so proud of him. Stiles wiped at his eyes as he reached for the door to open it, his mouth falling open at what he was presented with. Standing in the open doorway was not a limo driver, but Derek Hale dressed in a tuxedo that was the twin of the one Stiles was wearing. A green tie bringing out his eye in a way the blue of Stiles’ own would never do to his own. 

His smile was shy as he held out a plastic clamshell containing a blue and white boutinniere. “What the...what the?” Stiles stammered.

“Lydia arranged it,” he said. “I hope it’s alright.”

“Alright?” Stiles asked. “This is more than alright! As long as it’s alright with you!”

“More than alright,” Derek echoed. “And now we’ve said ‘alright’ more than I can ever remember so it’s banned for the rest of the night.”

“Alright,” Stiles responded, laughing and ducking out of Derek’s swiping hands. 

His father called out for them to smile and Stiles remembered the video camera and he pointed a finger at him. “You knew.”

“I know everything,” he said, turning a fatherly glare on Derek who swallowed audibly, message received.

They spent several minutes taking photos, including a classic prom pose with Stiles giggling when Derek ran his nose along the shell of his ear and inhaling deeply. He thought back to how much he had been dreading the night and now he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say ‘hi’ on tumblr. I’m josjournal over there!


End file.
